


A Picture Is Worth A Thousand Words

by Mamawerecat



Series: Sterek Drabbles [25]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 04:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14662977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamawerecat/pseuds/Mamawerecat
Summary: For sterekdrabbles prompt: hostage, killer, failure“We have a situation here!”





	A Picture Is Worth A Thousand Words

**Author's Note:**

> For sterekdrabbles prompt: [hostage, killer, failure ](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/post/173675013029/hello-and-happy-monday-its-time-to-write)

“We have a situation here!”

“What are you talking about?” 

“Well… Someone, I won't name names but…”

“Stiles, I'm really not in the mood. I have a killer headache, can we just skip to the point?”

“Jackson may or may not have gotten his hands on some certain pictures that I sent you while you were in Philadelphia.” 

Derek stood up from where he had been sitting on the couch.

“What the - how?”

“Meh, It doesn't matter. We have to get them back before he sees them, failure is not an option. If he does, he'll definitely hold them hostage.”

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](http://mamawerecat.tumblr.com/tagged/lisa%20writes%20things)


End file.
